


Sleep Deprived Nerves

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Pond Dweller (Siren AUs) [3]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill Cipher/ Dipper Pines - Freeform, Bill Panics at first, BillDip, Concerned Bill Cipher, M/M, PT is sleep deprived so he passes out, Realizes how he feels about PT, Sirne Au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 21:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11170395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: (Siren) Bill contemplates what Dipper means to him as the human sleeps in his cove. That's pretty much it. Dipper is a smol bean that forgot to sleep for about a week and Bill is left to watch over him while he catches up on his sleep. Right after he's done panicking.





	Sleep Deprived Nerves

“Hey, Pine Tree?” Bill asked, tousling a lock of auburn curls. The other didn’t respond outside of a subtle nodding of his head and a groan muffled from where his head rested on Bill’s chest. 

The siren hummed, a small smile gracing his features as he watched Dipper fondly.

The kid was amusing, really, among other things Bill had come to love and appreciate about him. Bill’s smile dropped, from his eyes and from his lips, his mind wandering to the reason behind his Pine Tree’s current state. Among the things he adored about Dipper, there were also the things he didn’t. Things Dipper did that were detrimental to his health, like his paranormal exploration and insatiable curiosity that had almost gotten him killed…  _ more than once _ , and that was just  _ after _ he met Bill. He couldn't ask the boy to stop though, he knew how much it meant, and it was what made Dipper the awkward dork he loved. No, that wasn’t what bothered the siren, what bothered him was Dipper’s visit today. 

It was obvious from the bags under his eyes and his slurred speech, that he hadn’t been getting much sleep lately. He never complained about it though, he went about his interactions with the siren just the same as he always had with only a fair amount of yawns here and there. The siren had brushed it off at first, he thought the other knew how to handle himself and he wasn’t about to drive him away babying him. The kid fought off monsters for  _ fun  _ for Cod’s sake, even if he said that wasn’t the point of his little ventures, he wasn’t exactly going out of his way to  _ avoid it _ . So the siren bit his tongue and kept silent, until now of course. Bill chuckled, but there was little humor in it. The kid had given him such a scare. He’d run all the way to his cave, looked him dead in the eye, and collapsed without so much as word of explanation. He was too shocked to think clearly as he blanched, scrambling to the shore and ignoring the biting, scraping and burning as the beach's sand brushed against his skin and slid between his scales.  _ Something was wrong with his Pine Tree. _

The siren was out of the water in seconds, leaning over the human’s limp form and surveying him for any sign damage. He tore his vest free and searched for anything that might explain this. The absence of the human’s notes made Bill cautious. His Pine Tree  _ always _ brought those papers with him.

 He also noted that the kid didn’t manage to bring a pencil for him to steal either. Or anything else for that matter, just himself. 

 The siren’s fingers traced over his chest, to feel his heart. In his panic, forgetting it was on the left side he cursed himself for it. Bill’s hands shook and it took everything he had to keep them steady and ignore the fear and bile rising in his throat. _Stupid,_ ** _Stupid,_** _Pine Tree!_ He just had to go about hurting himself and look where that gets him! Had he never thought about how it hurt Bill that he couldn't be around to shield him, to _protect him_? If he died… If he died and he never knew… But he was okay, Bill found, just exhausted and tired. His heartrate was as normal as it could be all things considered, so was his breathing... and when Bill called his name again, he responded, if a bit weakly. Groaning as he held his head, registering some of the pain it seemed, but little else around him.

 “H-hey, Bill. Sorry… Would you mind if I just sleep here? I’m just really tired.” Bill let out a relieved sigh. Panic overcome by the intense emotion of anger and annoyance. _But Pine Tree’s okay. That’s all that matters._ And quite frankly, just that was too much for him to handle.

 Dipper’s eyes fluttered shut again and he was tuning out the world once more. _Tuning Bill out_ , but the siren didn’t wake him. He just ruffled the brunette’s untamed curls and lay himself down in the sand, his adrenaline having worn off, reminding him how far he was from the water. The sand grains still clinging to him, uncomfortable in places and painful in others.  He spared a glance between the two, the clear, inviting pool across the stretch of beach, and the trusting little human who’d fallen asleep in his lair.  It wasn’t even a question, one look at Pine Tree and he knew he wouldn’t be heading back until he next awoke. the siren was actually surprised Pine Tree managed to make it to his cave as sleep deprived as he seemed to be. Dipper had a bad habit of reminding Bill of just how fragile he really was.

It was getting harder to watch the other leave without struggle as it was, it would always come down to that constant, nagging worry that  _ Bill couldn’t be there _ , and his human was near defenseless on his own. He couldn’t even bring himself to stay awake now, even with his presence.

 There were so many things he couldn’t protect him from… though Bill wasn’t really sure where all of this was coming from. Sure he’d always felt protective of Dipper Pines, but this was something… a little more. 

 It was almost possessive, like he felt Pine Tree was _his_. It felt instinctive, as he held the other close, a yearning, a sense of fulfillment… completeness... And that’s when it clicked. 

He cared for him, craved his attention, his praise and approval, he sought his company and opinions. He went out of his way to please him, to…  _ protect him _ . Bill… Bill had fallen.  _ Hard _ . For a human, a curious human far too trusting and stubborn for his own good. 

But looking down at the slumbering face of the brunette, he couldn't find it in his heart to be bitter for it, because he didn’t see that as such a bad thing...

 As long as he remembered to wake him up before he started drying out.


End file.
